veinte penas
by Setsuna kurosu
Summary: Esta es mi historia de amor, la cual, esta llena de aventuras y enredos durante mi estadía en la academia Cross
1. la fiesta

Buenas noches a todos –les dije a los invitados del baile anual de mi familia que se realiza el 15 de Noviembre, puesto que se celebra la subida al poder del primer sangre pura de nuestra familia, este vampiro se llamo Elliot, yo llevaba un hermoso vestido largo de color negro con unos tacones bajo de color plateado, unos zarcillos largos con un collar de color plateado con unos cristales de color negro

Te ves hermosa –me dijo un chico de nombre Aidou, él era rubio de ojos azules y me dio una rosa azul muy hermosa

Gracias –le dije un poco sonrojada

¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? –me pregunto un poco sonrojado

Sí, por supuesto –le dije, yo sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar pero, no podía recordar en donde, pero eso era lo de menos, pues me sentía como en un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás, después de que la música paro, nos sentamos a hablar de todo, hasta que la fiesta acabara y me pidió el numero de mi móvil, y me dio un beso en la muñeca, no sé en qué pensaba él, lo que sí sé es que yo me estaba enamorando de ese vampiro noble, a la mañana siguiente, mis padres me dieron la mejor noticia del mundo

Buenos días señorita Setsuna –me dijo mi sirvienta Saya

Buenos días Saya –le respondí

El desayuno ya está servido señorita –dijo la sirvienta

Está bien ya bajo –le dije

Luego, de vestirme baje a desayunar como de costumbre hasta que mis padres me dijeron de una manera seria

Hija, iras a la academia Cross en Japón –me dijeron

¡¿Qué?! –les dije un poco molesta

Pues, si jovencita, iras a Japón y no hay pero que valga –dijo mi padre

No es justo –les dije

Hija se que no es justo para ti porque en tu escuela tienes amigos y te agrada estar allí, pero, te prometo que te va a gustar mucho el estar en Japón, conocerás muchos amigos nuevos –me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en los labios por lo que no le pude decir que no

¬.¬ Esta bien iré a Japón –le dije a mis padres

Esa es mi nena –dijo mi padre

¬.¬ Si claro, porque les conviene –les dije

Hija no digas eso –dijo mi padre

¿Viajare sola como de costumbre verdad? –les dije

No, esta vez iras acompañada por el hijo de un viejo amigo de la familia por muchos años, ya lo conocerás –me dijo

¡Kenshan! –dijo mi padre

¿Llamo usted señor? –pregunto el viejo mayordomo de mi padre

Si haz pasar al joven Hanabusa –le dijo mi padre

Sí señor, con permiso –respondió el mayordomo y se retiro a buscar al muchacho rubio que había conocido en la fiesta

¿Tú, porque eso no me lo dijiste ayer? –le dije enfadada y sonrojada

Porque no estaba seguro de que serias tú a la que escoltaría hasta la academia Cross, pero, de haberlo sabido te lo hubiera dicho, además tu tan poco me dijiste nada al respecto –me dijo

Es que me acabo de enterar por si no te habías dado cuenta –le dije

Veo que ya se conocen, por favor Aidou cuídala –le dijo mi padre

Sí señor, así lo hare –le dijo a mi padre

Partirán en la tarde y también ira Saya–nos dijo mi madre

Vaya por fin alguien en quien realmente confió me acompañará –dije

¡Saya! –dije

¿Llamo usted señorita? –me dijo

Si te llame para avisarte que vamos a Japón con este joven y por órdenes de mis padres –le dije y se puso a llorar como de costumbre

¬.¬ No llores, velo de esta forma de no gustarnos la academia Cross nos regresaremos –le dije y eso la tranquilizo

Ve a preparar las maletas –dijo mi padre

Si señor –dijo la sirvienta

Hija, el director es también un viejo amigo de la familia por favor al llegar automáticamente habla con él y entrégale esto –dijo mi madre

¿Y esto qué es? –le pregunte a mi madre que estaba muy nerviosa

Al entregárselo te enterarás de que trata –me dijo

Déjenme adivinar, antes de hacerte vampiresa eras su hermana ¿es eso o me equivoco? –le dije con un poco de sarcasmo

No cuando eras muy niña fuimos a verlo y ahora le pedimos un favor sobre ti –dijo mi madre y Aidou quedo pasmado

¬.¬ Porque te quedas así, vámonos ya es tarde –le dije, tome los boletos de avión de Saya y los míos por supuesto

Está bien vámonos al aeropuerto –dijo muy serio

¡Saya! –dije

Ya todo está listo, solo falta su maleta señorita Setsuna –dijo la sirvienta, y como de costumbre yo arreglaría mis maletas, lo que me llevo un par de horas. Una vez que las termine de arreglar baje y los tres nos encaminamos al aeropuerto

Al llegar al aeropuerto y subirnos al avión Aidou me pidió disculpas y me pregunto más sobre la familia que me gasto, pero no le dije mucho, no me gustaba hablar de eso con él porque por lo general era como toda familia de vampiros, muchas veces note que Aidou se sonrojaba un poco al hablar conmigo y me daba cuenta muy constantemente que Saya se estaba enamorando de Aidou pero, él era un vampiro noble y ella no

Este día era aburrido, pero tenía la curiosidad de conocerlo más a él, y yo trate de preguntarle cosas, pero, se que él sentía algo sobre mí y yo estaba decidida a averiguarlo, pero, que eso no sería de buenas a primeras si no con el tiempo


	2. la llegada a la academia Cross

Mientras tanto yo seguía leyendo mi libro que había llevado para el viaje.

¿Qué libro es ese que estás leyendo? –dijo el chico rubio

Es un libro llamado amor de vampiros, es una buena historia, cuando lo termine de leer te lo presto si quieres –le dije

Está bien, ¿sabes cuál es el verdadero motivo de este viaje? –me pregunto

No, la verdad es que espero descubrirlo pronto, porque la angustia me está comiendo, ahora dime ¿Qué motivo se te dijo a ti para que llegaras al punto de ser mi niñero hasta la llegada a Japón? –le dije

La verdad mi padre fue el que me dio la orden de ir hasta tu casa, y descuida una vez que tu entres con Saya a la academia no voy a cuidarte y no soy tu niñero –dijo molesto y sonrojado

Disculpa no te quise molestar, pero, lo que te puedo asegurar es que se de alguien que está enamorada de ti, pero, por confianza no te daré su nombre –le dije viendo a Saya

Pues, lo hiciste –me dijo

De verdad lo siento, pero, siento que te conozco y que tengo esa confía contigo desde hace muchos años, pero no sé exactamente si eso es verdad o no –le dije

Es que yo no recuerdo mi pasado, y solamente creí que te conocía desde que era muy pequeña es todo, pero, sino es así entonces olvida lo que te acabo de contar –le dije

No lo sé yo también siento lo mismo que tu por eso te lo dije cuando te vi bajar de esas escaleras –me dijo

¿Y dime en tu país tienes amigos? –me pregunto

Sí, tengo muchos amigos en mi escuela de música, pero de pensar que voy a volver a la preparatoria fingiendo tener menos edad es algo frustrante, para mí –le dije

No te preocupes, en la clase nocturna no es así lo único que hacemos es hablar y ver clases según nuestras edades y si tu estas en una escuela de música entonces tu en la clase nocturna veras tu música –me dijo con una sonrisa

¡Are! ¿De verdad? –le dije

Sí –me dijo con una sonrisa

¡Are!, ¡qué bien! –dije muy contenta

Setsuna, el viaje es muy largo si quieres descansar ya está bien –me dijo

Descuida, quiero que me sigas contando más de la academia –le dije

Bueno Kaien es el nombre del director y es muy bueno, pero, es cazador retirado, los estudiantes de la clase diurna durante los cambios de turno se aglomeran y no dejan pasar, los vampiros todos vemos según nuestras edades las clases, pero, hay dos humanos en especial son los hijos adoptivos del director sus nombres son Zero y Yuuki –me dijo y me conto otras cosas más

Entre esa conversación el tiempo se nos fue muy rápido y al llegar al aeropuerto ya una limosina nos estaba esperando afuera

A la academia Cross, por favor –le dijo Aidou al chofer

Si joven –le contesto el chofer, en cuanto a Saya, ella estaba bastante aturdida con todo esto, pasaron las horas y llegamos a un lugar gigantesco que en comparación con los demás, aquel era todos esos lugares juntos más cuatro centros comerciales

Bueno, señoritas ya llegamos a la academia Cross, síganme las llevare directo a la dirección y luego a sus dormitorios –dijo Aidou

Está bien –dije, pero cuando creí que Saya hablaría por fin quedo en silencio otra vez

Bien, permiso director –dijo Aidou

¡Are!, pasa Aidou –kun –dijo un hombre de lentes y cabello color paja el cual tenía sujetado con una cola, este hombre me parecía familiar, por lo que al entrar de una vez a la oficina con Saya le entregue el sobre

¿Director Kaien Cross, verdad? –le pregunte un poco nerviosa

Sí, así es, yo soy el director Kaien Cross –me dijo con una sonrisa

Tenga esto se lo manda mi madre –le dije entregándole el sobre en la mano, el cual al tomarlo lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo

Ya veo, déjame presentarte a mis hijos Zero y Yuuki –me dijo y solo la chica de ojos marrones me contesto el saludo, el otro el chico de cabello plateado y ojos morados me dijo que ni me acercara a la clase diurna o automáticamente me mataría

No te preocupes, la clase diurna no me llama la atención –le dije

Eso espero –me dijo este chico

¬.¬ Porque siempre eres así Zero –kun –dijo el director

Señor, sino le importa yo me ofrezco para mostrarle a Setsuna –sama su dormitorio al igual que a Saya su sirvienta –le dijo Aidou

Está bien Aidou –kun, puedes darle el recorrido de la escuela, aquí tienen sus horarios, sus uniformes y aquí también están las reglas de la escuela –nos dijo el director

Aidou –sama nos mostro la escuela completa y nos llevo a nuestro dormitorio pues por lo visto ella y yo compartiríamos dormitorio, le agradecí y luego le di un empujón a Saya porque estaba congelada y no se movía para nada, al entrar escogimos las camas y empezamos a desempacar, pero él aun no se había ido y nos dio unas tabletas de sangre y las puso al lado de nuestras camas


	3. el secreto

Al día siguiente, después del cambio de turno, se nos informo que unos ex –humanos estaban atacando, lo que no se sabía era el porqué, por lo que el cazador Kaien y Yagari estaban muy atentos

Días después de nuestra llegada todo se calmo y por lo visto a Saya no le gustaba que hablara con Aidou –sama por lo que a veces le preguntaba si era que le gustaba el rubio o no y como me era de suponer ella siempre lo negaba todo y eso me molestaba, por lo que hable con Aidou –sama para que me ayudara a descubrir lo que le sucedía, a la hora de bajar para mis clases de piano me encontré con Saya y la acorrale, claro Aidou –sama y Kaname –sama se percataron de ello y me dijeron que la dejara en paz.

Kaname –sempai, ¿Cómo esta? –le dije

Bien y bienvenida a la academia Cross –me dijo

Gracias Kaname –sempai –le dije y pude darme cuenta de que Aidou –sama estaba un poco extraño

Aidou –sama ¿Qué tienes? –le pregunte

Nada, ¿Por qué? –me respondió

Es que siento que algo te pasa, sé que estoy aquí solo para estudiar, pero, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por verte así, dime, somos amigos ¿no? –le dije

Sí, solo que no tengo valor para decírtelo –me dijo

¿Por qué? ¡Mmmmm!, ya se te gusta Saya ¿no es así? –le pregunte

¬.¬ No, no me gusta Saya –me dijo

¡Queeeee!, ¿no te gusta Saya?, entonces te gusta una humana ¿no? –le dije

¬.¬ No, la verdad, eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero, resulta que estoy enamorado de una vampiresa de sangre pura, pero, no me atrevo a decirle a nadie –me dijo

Solo que tienes que contarle de una forma que no sea tan evidente –le dije

Tratare, pero cambiando de tema a ti también te gusta Kaname –sempai, ¿verdad? –me pregunto

No, la verdad, no ¿dime tu estas o estabas comprometido con alguien cuando eras un niño verdad? –le pregunte

No pero, creo que tu sí, o eso fue lo que pude averiguar antes de conocerte –me dijo

¿Y sabes con quien? –le pregunte

No, la verdad es que no, pero, te prometo que voy averiguarlo pronto y te lo hare saber en cuanto tenga esa información –me repuso

De acuerdo, ¿pero me lo prometes de verdad? –le pregunte

Te lo prometo –me dijo y me acompaño hasta que llegue al salón

Gracias por acompañarme –le dije

No te preocupes –me dijo Aidou –sama y se fue

¿Setsuna –sama, porque llega a esta hora? –me pregunto Yagari

Yagari, déjala tranquila es culpa mía y de Aidou –sama –le dijo Kaname –sempai

¿Es cierto eso, señorita? –me pregunto Yagari

Es muy cierto señor –dije

Bueno, entonces continuemos con la clase, como ya saben esta chica es Setsuna inverse y es hija de dos de los sangre puras más poderosos en Venezuela, es la heredera al trono y fue enviada para estudiar música acá con ustedes, trátenla bien y con respeto –dijo Yagari

Y así transcurrió toda una y media de clases, por lo menos cuando me llego la hora del instrumento se sorprendió de mi habilidad, y ya me vi en el segundo de piano complementario

Después, subí al dormitorio y les escribí a mis padres para que supieran como me fue en mis clases y también como ya eso era costumbre siempre les pedía que me dijeran algo de mi pasado, pero, como no se atrevían tome medidas drásticas en el asunto

Saya, hoy iré a ver a Kaien Cross y le pediré que me cuente sobre mi pasado, ya que los cobardes de mis padres no me lo quieren decir –le dije

¿Setsuna estás segura de querer hacer esto? –me pregunto

Si, muy segura –le dije y me fui

Cuándo Zero –sempai me vio casi me mata tal y como me lo había hecho saber, pero le dije que por favor me llevara a ver al director bajo la guardia

¿Solo es a Kaien? –me pregunto

Si, por favor guíame a su oficina, me urge hablar con él –le dije

Está bien sígueme y no te desvíes recuerda que al más mínimo error tuyo te matare –me dijo

Descuida, ya te dije que la clase diurna no me interesa para nada –le respondí, del resto, todo el camino fue silencioso, por lo que si volteaba la cabeza a veces para saber si yo seguía atrás de él o no

¿Qué es lo que te urge hablar con él? –me pregunto

Cosas sobre esa carta que recibió de mis padres, algo me dice que él sabe lo que realmente me sucedió y no me lo quieren decir, verás yo no recuerdo nada hasta los 10 años y eso es por mis enfermedades lo sé, pero, quiero saber con exactitud lo que sucedió en esos años de olvido, entre otras cosas –le dije

Ya veo, Kaien, Setsuna –sama quiere hablar contigo aquí esta –le dijo

Gracias Zero –kun –le respondió Kaien

Pasa, estaré esperándote afuera –me dijo y salió

¿Veo que tu eres amiga de Zero –kun? –me dijo

No señor, no soy amiga del cazador Zero –sempai, solo que le pedí el favor de traerme aquí para hablar con usted sobre esa carta que le mandaron mis padres –le dije

¿Y que deseas saber con exactitud Setsuna –sama? –me pregunto

Sobre nueve años de olvido, de los que estoy segura que usted y mis padres saben y no me quieren contar –le dije

Eres muy decidida por lo que veo, bien te contare lo que leí. En esa carta tus padres, me hablan de que tienes unas enfermedades importantes, y que necesitan supervisión constante, por eso, Aidou –kun, fue enviado para protegerte en el viaje y yo le pedí después de que fueras a tu dormitorio en la sección de la luna, que te cuidara, también a Yagari pero, en esta ocasión fue por petición de tus padres –me dijo

¿Pero, porque? –le pregunte

Sucede que tus padres son viejos amigos míos y ese fue su deseo –me dijo

Y se supone que eso debo creerlo ¿no es así? –le dije un poco dudosa

Si y no lo dudes más, en cuanto a tu persona solo puedo decirte que tomo muy en serio tu salud –me dijo

¿Y que de Aidou –sama, porque siento que lo conozco de toda la vida? –le pregunte

Eso es algo que no sé, pero, lo que sí sé es que tus padres te comprometieron con una familia noble muy respetada de aquí –me dijo

¿Y no sabe con quién fue ese compromiso? –le pregunte

No, no lo sé –me dijo

¿Por qué no me dijeron eso mis padres? –le dije

Bueno, porque te hubieras enfadado con ellos, toma la carta para que puedas leerla –me dijo

¬.¬ ¿es verdad que usted y mis padres son viejos amigos? –le dije

Sí, eso es verdad, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –me dijo

Por curiosidad, porque por lo general uno de diez sarcasmos que digo es verdad y por lo visto me equivoque –le dije

Pero, por supuesto no quise leerla así que le agradecí y le pedí que por favor si se entera de algo más de mi pasado no dudara ni un segundo en contármelo porque era muy urgente para mi


	4. aidou, ¿tambien esta comprometido?

Al salir de la oficina del director Zero me escolto hasta las afueras del dormitorio de la luna, y se fue sin decir nada y yo por mi parte no pude agradecerle, así que, una vez de vuelta en mi dormitorio

¿Señorita Setsuna, pudo averiguar algo de su pasado? –dijo Saya

Si Saya, si pude averiguar algo –le dije

¿Entonces que fue ese algo que averiguo señorita Setsuna? –dijo la sirvienta

Que mis padres le contaron sobre mis enfermedades, también él le pidió a Aidou –sama que me cuidara constantemente y que mis padres le pidieron a Yagari el cazador que me cuidará también, ¬.¬ y él y mis padres son viejos amigos, y que estoy comprometida con un idiota –le dije a la pobre de Saya que estaba llorando otra vez.

¿Qué te ocurre Saya –chan? –le pregunta Aidou a Saya cuando al pasar la ve llorando

T.T es que la señorita Setsuna está comprometida con un desconocido –le respondió Saya

¡¿Qué?!, ¿Setsuna –sama eso es cierto? –me pregunto

Para la desgracia mía al parecer si –le dije

Pero, al parecer esa información la tiene Cross y mis padres, quienes no me quieren decir nada sobre mi pasado –le dije

Hablare con el director y lo que averigüe te lo hare saber –me dijo y se fue

¬.¬ ¡Saya, deja de llorar! –le dije un poco molesta, pero la verdad yo era la que quería llorar hasta morir

Lo siento mucho señorita Setsuna pero, me parece una injusticia que sus padres la comprometan con alguien –me dijo

Lo sé, a mí tan poco me gusta, pero ya eso no tiene remedio, vamos a dormir mañana será otro día –le dije y me dormí enseguida. A la mañana siguiente, Aidou me dijo todo lo que Cross le conto lo mismo que me conto a mí por lo que estaba en un callejón sin salida, así que no tuve otra opción que hablar con Kaname –sempai, pero, antes de eso, tenía que ver qué era lo que los cobardes de mis padres habían escrito para mí y al revisar me lleve la sorpresa de que no me habían escrito nada

¿Tienes que hablar con Kaname –sempai en vez de ir a la oficina del director? –me dijo un poco celoso

¿Por qué los celos, no te preocupes, se lo que hago? –le dije y le sonreí, pero, al parecer mientras hablábamos la humana que estaba enamorada de Aidou –sama se molesto conmigo, la verdad es que también estaba celosa pero en este caso era por mí.

¿Cómo esta Aidou –sempai? –dijo la chica humana

Hola Yori –chan estoy muy bien y ¿tu? –le contesto

Bien –le respondió la chica

Me alegro mucho –le dijo Aidou –sama

Hola Yori, ¿Cómo estás? –le dije

Bien ¿y usted Setsuna –sama? –me dijo

Muy bien, lindo bolso –le dije

Gracias, es un regalo de mis padres me dijo y se fue corriendo porque venía Zero

Zero –sama, ¿Qué tienes? –le dije

Eso no es de tu incumbencia chupa sangre –me dijo

Cálmate, solo estábamos hablando muy tranquilamente Aidou –sama y yo –le dije

Pues, eso no te lo creo chupa sangre –me dijo molesto porque se había dado cuenta de que Yori –chan se entretuvo hablando un poco con nosotros

Además, vi a Yori –chan hablando con ustedes –repuso el joven cazador

No te preocupes ella sabe nuestro secreto incluido el tuyo tonto –le dije

Aun así, ella no tiene que acercarse a ustedes –nos dijo molesto

Aidou –sama, si tu quieres puedes venir conmigo –le dije y acepto mi propuesta por lo que nos fuimos dejando a Zero –sempai solo

Kaname –sempai, que bueno que lo vemos –le dije

Sí, que bueno –dijo Aidou –sama

Kaname –sempai, ¿por casualidad usted sabe algo de mi compromiso? –le dije

No, la verdad es que no lo sé, pero, tal vez el director pueda ayudarte –me dijo y se fue con Yuuki –chan

Aidou –sama, todavía estás preocupado por la chica que te gusta, ¿verdad? –le pregunte

Sí, porque por lo que recuerdo ella está comprometida como yo, con una persona que no conoce y tengo miedo de perderla –me dijo

¡¿Queeeee?!, ¿también estas comprometido con una desconocida como yo lo estoy con un completo extraño? –le dije asombrada

Si –me dijo

No te preocupes, si ella está también enamorada de ti como tú lo estas de ella, entonces luchen por eso –le dije y le sonreí, luego, le pedí permiso a Yagari para faltar a la clase de piano por que estaba un poco preocupada y debido a eso necesitaba hablar con el director Cross, claro que le dije que no se preocupara por las clases que si quería podíamos arreglar el horario de las clases de piano y de teoría y solfeo incluyendo el taller de arreglo que tengo una vez por semana

Está bien tu ganas, pero, a las ocho aquí sin falta –dijo Yagari después de que lo convencí

¡Are!, ¡qué bien!, gracias profesor Yagari, gracias muchísimas gracias –le dije y me fui a buscar a Zero –sempai, pero, no lo encontré así que tuve que hablar con Yuuki –chan para que me dijera en donde estaba pero para mi sorpresa los vi hablando, así que, cuando me había dado la media vuelta para irme Zero –sempai, me apunto con la bloddy rose y por lo tanto me ordeno que me diera la vuelta

¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías ver tus clases de música? –me dijo muy molesto con la bloddy rose en la mano todavía

Por favor Zero baja el arma –le dijo Yuuki –chan

Si, es verdad, debería ver clases de música a esta hora, pero, necesito seguir averiguando sobre mi pasado -le dije, me caí al suelo y comencé a llorar, entonces Aidou –sama me escucho y fue a donde yo estaba, Zero –sempai, bajo el arma y se me acerco, mientras que Yuuki –chan estaba conmigo tratando de darme calma, la verdad me sentía como una niña indefensa, pero que podía hacer estaba muy asustada

Para cuando Aidou –sama llego yo aun lloraba y con las únicas fuerzas que tenia lo abrase, mientras que Yuuki –chan le contaba todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento

Mientras estaba llorando, les dije lo asustada que estaba por mis papás, y que no quería seguir olvidando, también dije lo cansada que estaba de ver como con el correr del tiempo iba olvidando todo, por lo que Aidou –sama se puso a discutir con Zero –sempai y Yuuki –chan trataba de calmarlos

Zero, por favor deja de ser tan terco y busca al director –le dijo

No lo hare eso debe de ser mentira –le contesto Zero –sempai

¿Cómo eso puede ser mentira?, si algo le llega a pasar, te juro que te matare, eso te lo juro –le dijo Aidou –sama muy molesto

Basta ustedes dos están empeorando las cosas –le dijo Yuuki –chan, pero, en ese momento llego el director y les regaño, le agradeció a Yuuki –chan y a mí me pidió que me calmara, así que los dos dejaron de pelear y cada uno siguió su camino

¿Qué te ocurre, porque lloras? –me dijo el director

Por muchos motivos –le dije

¿Y cuáles son esos motivos? –me pregunto

Tengo miedo por mis papás no responden los mensajes que les mando, estoy harta de vivir de esta forma, quiero conocer esos nueve años olvidados y nadie me dice nada más lo que ya me han dicho –le dije

No te preocupes por tus papás ellos no te han contestado porque están muy ocupados con sus cosas, además las malas noticias siempre son las que llegan primero y quiero que sepas que pude averiguar algo de tu pasado y venia a decírtelo –me dijo

¿Y que es, lo que tiene que decirme? –le pregunte

Mañana conocerás a tu prometido –me dijo

No lo quiero conocer –le dije

¿Pero porque no, a ver?, ¿te gusta alguien más? –me pregunto

No, es solo que yo no quiero tener prometido alguno, no quiero arrastrar a otra persona al olvido –le dije

Sé que eso te da miedo, pero, quizá a ese chico no le va a importar nada y te va ayudar en todo eso te lo aseguro –me dijo


	5. primera pena

Eso lo dices por qué no eres tu el que tiene esta situación, por lo tanto no entiendes nada, es duro tener que lidiar con esto tu sola, como para hacer que esta otra persona te lastime –le dije

Yo lo que menos haría sería lastimarte, por lo tanto, cual es el problema con darle a un extraño el beneficio de la duda –me respondió

Pero, al día siguiente de la conversación enferme, a partir de ese momento mis veinte penas comenzarían y yo estaba asustada, pues, me vi de nuevo en un hospital y mis padres estaban ya allí y querían sacarme de ese lugar ya que, quien les había prometido que me cuidaría no cumplió con su parte o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijeron, pero tuve yo que hablar.

¡Ustedes se creen que pueden hacer conmigo lo que se les da la gana, lo único que hacen es herirme, solo ustedes son los culpables de que me este pasando esto, Aidou –sama si me protege y me cuida no como ustedes!, por lo que comenze a llorar, lo único que supe, fue por el director que al entrar en la habitación en la que en ese momento me encontraba con ellos nos dijo que había sido Aidou –sama el que me había llevado de la academia para el hospital, y la verdad es que eso me hizo muy feliz, pero luego les dijo a mis padres que quería hablar en privado con ellos.

Ella estará bien, además Aidou –kun, sabe ahora quien es ella y la está ayudando mucho, creo que todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano ella y Aidou –kun se enamorarían por lo que no conviene separarlos, quizás y cuando descubran ese gran secreto nada ni nadie los podrá separar y estarán más que unidos y enamorados, por ahora es conveniente dejar que ellos se conozcan y se hagan amigos, después todo estará como se planeo –les dijo

¿Tú crees que después de todo, esa boda algún día se haga? –le dijo mi padre a Kaien

¬.¬ Claro que sí, solo hay que esperar que el tiempo lo decida todo, lo importante es que aun no se le diga el nombre de su prometido –les dijo

No me importa yo me llevare a mi hija a casa, allí estará más tranquila –dijo un poco molesta mi madre

No me importa yo me llevare a mi hija a casa, allí estará más tranquila –dijo un poco molesta mi madre

Pero, Cariño, como puedes decir eso no estás oyendo de que el lastimarla puede hacer que su salud empeore –dijo mi padre

n.n´ El tiene toda la razón –dijo Kaien

No me interesa lo que ustedes dos digan, siempre es lo mismo cuando ustedes dos se juntan siempre hay problemas y en esta ocasión es mi hija la que está sufriendo –dijo mi madre

Si pero la idea fue tuya no de nosotros dos, por lo tanto piensa en lo bien que le hará quedarse aquí –le dijo mi padre

Pero mi madre no cambio su opinión y para el día siguiente empacamos todo y nos fuimos, solo que Aidou trato de impedirlo con la ayuda de Yuuki y del director

Por favor, Boa déjala quedarse yo me encargare de todo este bien y que a ella no le pase nada no te preocupes por ello –dijo el director.

¬.¬ ¡Saya deja de llorar! Al parecer ya mi madre como de costumbre tomo su decisión y ya nadie le hará cambiar de idea –le dije molesta con mi madre

T.T lo sé, pero, es que no es justo el médico bajo la dosis de su medicina eso era de esperarse todo era cuestión de tiempo –dijo llorando

Sí, pero quién le puede decir eso a la señora –le dije a Saya

Pasaron los días, y me enfermaba muy seguido, todos los que iban a verme decían lo mismo y mi madre no les oía, solo sé que todos incluyendo a mi padre se daban cuenta de mi deterioro de salud

Un día, Saya le oyó decir a mi padre que si algo me pasaba ella seria la culpable y que le mataría sin piedad, obviamente Saya salió corriendo y me lo oculto por mucho tiempo, debido a esta amenaza de mi padre mi madre acepto la visita de Aidou –sama.

Cuando Aidou –sama llego todos en la casa se estaban preparando para lo peor, y él se asusto así que mi padre al verlo lo llevo a mi habitación, cuando Saya abrió la puerta y yo lo vi una leve y débil sonrisa salió de mis labios y Aidou –sama comenzó a llorar.

No te rindas, te necesito viva –me dijo y me abrazó, al parecer mi padre salió de la habitación corriendo, porque se había lo que me pasaba y fue a decirle a mi madre, para cuando ellos llegaron estaba más que nunca, por lo que mi padre pudo leer muy fácilmente lo que estaba pensando y lo que sentía

Tienes que luchar por todos los que te conocemos y te cuidamos, además tienes que ser fuerte por tus papás –me dijo

Eso es lo que yo más quiero en estos momentos pero, no puedo ya no tengo fuerzas –le dije con una voz muy quebrantada

En ese momento llego el director de la academia a la que había asistido con Saya por unos días, cuando me vio en cama pensó lo peor

¿No morirá verdad? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar

No lo sé, pero, en el peor de los casos ya sé que hacer –dijo mi padre viendo a mi madre con rabia y rencor

Mientras que ella lloraba le dijo al director si podía volver a la academia fue entonces cuando mi padre pudo por primera vez en días respirar tranquilo sin temor a que algo malo me pasará

¿Pero boa no es demasiado tarde para emendar tu error? –le dijo

No si se trata de mi hija –le respondió mi padre

Sabes, ya tengo el nombre de tu prometido y si no te recuperas no te lo diré, así que prométeme que te recuperarás pronto –me dijo Aidou –sama.

Trataré de recuperarme, te lo prometo –le dije.

¡Saya!, prepara las maletas tú y mi hija van a regresar a la academia de Kaien –dijo mi padre muy decidido

Si señor –dijo la preocupada sirvienta

Ya oíste hija, mamá y yo te enviaremos devuelta a la academia –me dijo mi padre

A las pocas horas me estaba levantando para irme cuando me desmaye y Aidou –sama me sostuvo en sus brazos al despertar tenia esas ganas de gritar, pero, como suele decir mi madre "una chica con clase debe comportarse en cualquier situación como dama" y la verdad eso siempre ayuda o por lo menos para mí


	6. segunda pena

Pero la verdad es que no comprendía el porque me pasaba esto, solo sé que todos en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que había reunido todas mis fuerzas para levantarme y hablar

No te levantes aun, todavía no te has recuperado del todo, descansa que yo no me iré sin ti, te lo prometo –dijo Aidou –sama

De acuerdo, pero me dirás el nombre del vampiro con el que estoy comprometida ¿verdad?, eso para mí es muy importante –le dije

Si te lo diré, aunque eso diga que tenga que alejarme de ti –me dijo

¿Por qué tienes que alejarte de mí? –le pregunte muy triste y más débil que nunca

Porque por respeto a él no puedo acercarme a ti –me dijo

¿Entonces es Kaname Kuran mi prometido? –le pregunte

Me temo que no –dijo Aidou –sama

No y no pienses en eso hijita, más bien piensa que tienes que recuperarte pronto para poder volver a Japón –dijo mi padre con las lagrimas en los ojos y dormí hasta el día siguiente

Buenos días señorita Setsuna, ¿Cómo amaneció?, su desayuno ya está aquí –dijo Saya

Buenos días Saya estoy mejor y gracias por el desayuno –le respondí

Saya, ¿Dime, volveremos a Japón? –le pregunte dudando de haber oído eso

Si señorita Setsuna, volveremos a Japón –me respondió feliz n.n

Me alegra, ¿y qué más ocurrió ayer? –le pregunte

Llego el joven Aidou –sempai, el director Kaien y se desmayo en los brazos de Aidou –sempai debido a que no tenía más fuerzas, del resto lo de siempre –me dijo

Entonces no lo soñé ni lo imagine ¡are!, tengo que pedirle disculpas a Aidou –sama, le dije y me levante pero caí en la cama

No señorita Setsuna, por favor recuéstese y descanse lo necesita para poder recuperarse y de esa forma podrá hacer lo que siempre ha hecho –dijo asustada por lo que tuve que hacerle caso sin decirle nada

Luego de comer Saya se llevo todo y me dejo descansando, pero, yo seguía pensando en lo de ayer, y aunque esta pena quizás no se acabaría jamás yo me daba cuenta que prefería pasar la vida eterna no sola que arrastrar a otra persona y veía como lo que mi felicidad poco a poco se desmoronaba por lo que ya me di cuenta de que estaba acostumbrada a un mundo de ilusiones que jamás seria real, siempre creía que lo malo era un sueño del que despertaría pero no era así a la final me golpeaba con una pared que me hacia despertar de la forma más dura y cruel, mientras pensaba todo eso la puerta de mi habitación se entre abrió y se oyó una voz que me fue fácil reconocer

¿Se puede pasar? –me dijo Aidou –sama

Si, pasa Aidou –sama –le dije

¿Cómo te sientes oí Setsuna –sama? –me pregunto

Mejor, gracias por preguntar Aidou –sama –le dije un poco sonrojada

Me alegro mucho por ti –me dijo Aidou –sama

Discúlpame por lo de ayer, no me quise desmayar ni nada por el estilo –le dije aun sonrojada

No te preocupes, me asustaste un poco pero, al yo saber que iras conmigo a Japón eso me tranquiliza y además eso no es algo que nadie puede controlar –me dijo y me abrazo tan calmadamente que no quería que me dejara de abrazar

Yo solo quería decirte que no entiendo porque no puedes estar cerca de mí si tu y yo somos amigos, ¿Cuál es ese motivo que no me quieren decir? –le pregunte una vez que dejo de abrazarme

Porque eso es parte de la orden de tu madre y yo no soy nadie para rechazar esa orden, eso es todo –me dijo

No es justo, no puedo tener amigos ni tratar de hacer una vida real, más que vivir en una fantasía –le dije

No es cierto, tienes una vida, también a Saya y a tus padres –me dijo

Pero, no saben que eso no es suficiente para mí quiero tratar de llevar una vida normal y cuando lo consigo se desmorona –le dije y comencé a llorar

No llores, por favor, odio verte triste, sonríe para mí siempre –me dijo y me abrazo con fuerza

Yo hare todo lo posible para que seas feliz –me dijo

Gracias, pero, eso nunca pasará –le dije

¿Por qué lo dices?, claro que todo va a cambiar, ¿y sabes qué? yo te voy a cuidar mucho y no por ordenes de nadie si no porque quiero –me dijo

Es que es verdad, aunque yo quiera tarde o temprano todo se derrumbara y yo no quiero arrastrar a nadie por esto, no lo aguantaría –le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

A mí eso no me importa, yo estaré siempre a tu lado eso te lo prometo –me dijo y me beso en la frente para luego irse

Te espero abajo –me dijo y salió de la habitación

Pero, para ser honesta, cada vez me doy cuenta de que hago que la gente sufra por mi culpa y esto es algo que yo quiero evitar y la forma es alejándome de todos incluyendo al chico que me gusta, yo solo pido que esto siga siendo un secreto, mientras pensaba en esto, decidí vestirme tomar mis cosas que ya estaban listas y bajar.

Te ves hermosa –dijo Aidou susurrándome al oído

Hijita que linda estas, primero desayunas y luego, se van a terminar de arreglar –dijo mi papá y mi mama me abrazo y como de costumbre empezó a sonreír

Déjame adivinar estoy en frente de uno de tus hermanos mayores y que por eso fui a la academia Cross ¿no es así? –le dije

No, eso no es verdad, la noticia es que van a partir hoy porque los cazadores vienen por ti y quiero que te vayas ya por esa razón –me dijeron

¿Hace cuanto lo saben? –dije sentándome en la silla de golpe


End file.
